


The Walls Speak

by AN_oofing_DANK_fanboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Mental Illness, My First Fanfic, One-Shot, Schizophrenia, Short, Space Dad Shiro, hunk is eating in the corner, mic recording, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AN_oofing_DANK_fanboy/pseuds/AN_oofing_DANK_fanboy
Summary: so this happens around se 1 and 2. turns out Allura actually has human schizophrenia and the paladins record their story about her illness (hunk is not in it cause i forgot about him yeet) also this sucks.





	The Walls Speak

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own voltron or their characters. this is my fist fic hope you enjoy criticism appreciated

 

(Lance recording.) It all started with the mice. We all thought Allura actually had telepathic abilities with the rodents. We were wrong, so, so, wrong. we started to notice something was up when, you know, she almost crashed us into a damn star!(watch your language) SHUT UP SHIRO! Anyway we kinda maybe, had a secret meeting behind her back when she told us tha- HEY GIVE IT!

 

(Keith) NO! your taking to long! okay fast forward a couple... um... smoblashes is that the correct term (No its-) thanks Pidge. Anyway she just started acting really weird. She wouldn't eat, she would talk to herself which she never did before. Then shit hit the fan ( wait Kieth gets to cuss and i don't) (he's more mature) Lance quiet! Thanks Shiro. but then one day Alurra... um... she- 'scuse me. ( do you want me to take over?) yeah.

 

(Shiro) OK she...uh... attacked Keith. In other words she tried to strangle him. In the process she was yelling 'traitor' and 'hybrid'. That's when the team decided to send her to a um... what was it called? ( The IMI here let me have it.)

 

(Pidge) The IMI stands for The Institute For The Mentally Ill. But the problem is that we can't pilot the Teleduv, so we had to go ask her which was a stupid idea (hey!) I thought to send Coran down since she listens to him. He described as he entered Allura was staring at the wall talking to it like a normal person, then she turned around and threatened him saying 'ghost back ghost!' We then decided to use the lions and put her in a chroigen chamber she got their safely and When we g to visit her she still talks to the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want more story.


End file.
